Detention
by little miss laugh alot x
Summary: One-Shot. Cullens and Bella end up in detention and it's all Emmett's fault? What'd he do?


"This is all your fault Emmett," Rosalie growled. 

"My fault?" He exclaimed. "How is this my fault?"

We all stared at him. How could this _not _be his fault? 

"Emmett, you're the one who came up with the stupid game," Jasper hissed.

Emmett appeared innocent, "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," he sniffed. 

They're was a series of groans. I looked over at Edward who sat at the desk across from mine, his hands were clenched into fists, the skin of his knuckles somehow even paler then his pallid skin. He could probably feel my stare and snapped his heads towards me quickly. 

"Are you sure you're not hurt, Bella?" he demanded, though he had checked every inch of visible skin on my body, and had asked that exact question multiple times in the past half hour. 

"Edward, I'm fine," I sighed exasperated. I knew he had a knack for being overprotective, but I was wondering if he should get his hearing examined. "For the hundredth time," I added.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, his eyes looked like they were begging for my forgiveness. I smiled, assuring him I wasn't mad at him. He smiled back but then his smile turned into a teeth baring snarl as he glanced behind us at his siblings. 

"It's not our fault Edward, I swear, it was all Emmett's idea," Alice told him. 

"It may have been Emmett's idea, but every single one of you thought it would be _fun_ to join," he sneered. He was visibly shaking with anger. 

I gently placed my palm on his shoulder and he relaxed beneath my touch. 

He turned back around in his seat and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

The silence was ear numbing, and eventually I sneezed, I found it strangely comical when all five vampires flinched in their seats from the sound. In a blink of an eye, Edward was handing me a tissue, something he had been doing all day. 

"Thank you," I sniffed, blowing my nose gently. 

"Do you see that Emmett," Edward muttered, obviously trying to keep his anger under control this time, "Detention is the last place, Bella should be right now." 

I turned back to look at Emmett. I began to laugh out loud when I saw his bulky figure wedged into the little plastic chair attached to the desk as he hung his head in shame. My laughing quickly turned into a coughing fit. Edward got up from his seat and cradled me gently into his arms. Bringing me back to his seat, I sat in his lap, and he made soothing circles on my back. By the time I finished my coughing spasm, I was wheezing. I sighed, exhausted, and rested my head in defeat against Edward's chest that seemed even colder then usual. 

"God bro, what are those awful noises she's making?" Emmett exclaimed making a disgusted face.

I felt my face turn scarlet red, and buried my head further into Edward's stone chest. 

From were I was positioned, I could hear a faint growl trembling like a seesaw in Edward's chest. "She's sick Emmett."

Emmett pressed his lips together firmly, but a snort still escaped. 

Edward rolled his eyes and sent a deathly glare towards Emmett. "Sorry to break your dead heart _bro, _but no, she doesn't share the same sickness as you, yours is a _mental _illness." 

Emmett, very maturely, stuck out his tongue. You know if he wasn't a ninety something year old vampire, I would mistake his maturity for a five year olds. 

Just then, Mr. Varner came in. His expression was fatigued, like it was every day that a group of vampires sat in this detention room, but then again he didn't know that. 

"Mrs. Swan, would you please dismount yourself from Mr. Cullen at this time?" I felt my face burn, wondering if it would eventually reach a blushing capacity and melt, I quickly jumped off Edward's lap and returned to my own chair. Mr. Varner nodded in approval and began looking us all over carefully. 

"I'm sure you have all learned your lessons," he asked, choking up a thick gray eyebrow.

"Yes," we all sighed in unison, except Emmett who muttered something about misconceptions. 

"Would you like to stay an extra hour Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Varner asked him politely. "Perhaps you haven't learned your lesson yet." 

Emmett narrowed his eyes, "Oh, I learned my lesson." Then quietly he mumbled, "Don't get Edward's tighty whities in a bunch." 

Mr. Varner smiled tightly, having not heard that last part and straightened his tie. "You may all go. Have a pleasant weekend." And with that he left the room. 

I sneezed softly, just as everybody was getting up. Edward cradled me back into his arms almost instantly. "_You're _staying home sick tomorrow," he told me sternly. 

I didn't argue, I just laid my head back against his extra icy chest. I heard myself sigh from the relief. 

We were almost to the parking lot with the rest of the family when curiosity finally got the better of Edward. "What exactly were you _thinking _when this happened Emmett? I wasn't there, so I don't know what kind of mental state you were in."

Edward must have heard the answer in Emmett's mind because I heard him mutter, "Unbelievable." And then louder he said, "She's sick you idiot." 

"That doesn't explain anything!" Emmett exclaimed. 

Edward took a deep breath. "Exactly what game were you playing?"

Emmett didn't answer again. I guess he heard Emmett's thoughts again because he audibly clenched his teeth. 

When we got the Volvo, Edward placed me in the passenger seat of his car and in a flash was in the drivers seat and was driving away. 

I cleared my throat. "What game was he playing?" I asked Edward carefully, eyeing the steering wheel, that was currently in huge danger of turning to dust in his hands. 

I couldn't really remember what happened. I was pretty out of it, and Edward had run to drugstore during lunch to pick up some things. All I could recall was Emmett patting my head, and then after a girl-like scream I was being thrown around in the air. 

Edward ignored my question and reached into the glove department like he suddenly remembered something. In a flick of a wrist (literally) he tore off the box of a new thermometer and handed it to me. 

"But this under your tongue, Bella," he said in a controlled voice, though he still didn't look at me. 

I obeyed and placed the cold metal under my tongue. A minuet later the thermometer beeped and Edward took it out of my mouth gently. 

"The idiot," he muttered, glancing at the little number. He shut the thermometer off quickly and threw it back into the glove department.

"Edward?" 

"Bella, you have a fever," he whispered.

"What does that have to do with Emmett? What _game _was he playing?" 

Edward met my eyes with his topaz ones quickly, as if determining if he should tell me the truth. Finally, after a minuet long stare down, he sighed. "My idiotic _brother _was playing 'hot potato.'" 

* * *

**Review if this made you smile or if you got it at all, but please no mean reviews, this is just for fun, not serious writing that needs to be critiqued. Thanks:) **


End file.
